


Caged Bird

by Swiftarcher



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftarcher/pseuds/Swiftarcher
Summary: Young princess and heir to the throne, Liliana was sacrificed to create a loyal assassin ensuring the king's reign of the years to come. After the fall of the elven king Liliana was banished to the abyss, until now.





	Caged Bird

"Invictu spiritus te eniser hrine cull. Invictu spiritus te eniser hrine cull. Invictu spiritus te eniser hrine cull. Gah!" shouted Elise, as she threw her spell book against the wall. "I don't even know what I'm reading! Spirits? Demons? Are any of you even listening?" 

Slowly, the young apprentice scratched out the glyphs and protective sigils scrawled across the floor and walls. A wild swing of her ceremonial caught the edge of her finger. "Gods damnit! Just another reason this the best day on my life, huh? By Thalia, what else could go wrong?" She clutched her finger as blood trickled onto the circle beneath her.

Slowly one sigil of the summoning circle began to ignite in a crimson hue, then the next, and the next. "Shite! Where did I throw that book?" cursed Elise, shuffling through a pile on books huddled by the wall. A humanoid figure began to rise out from crimson circle. First to emerge was a flash of white followed by the pale grey skin tone of sleeveless shoulders. 

Elise rapidly skimmed the large tome, "Binding spell....binding spell....where in the nine hells is this binding spell!" 

The figure slowly tilted her head letting the long white hair hang freely off her body, "Binding spell? That won't be necessary." In a single swift motion a long stiletto dagger found itself hilt deep in Elise's gut. 

"I guess...it...could get worse...heh..." choked Elise, blood flooding from her mouth. 

The demon wiped the blood off the dagger with Elise's black and gold school shawl before returning it to it's sheath. "Free at last." She stretched with cat-like glee. 

Now where exactly am I? She thought to herself as she examined her new surroundings. The room was much larger than an ordinary room, but with the piles of books and mass of magic reagents scattered about, it seemed rather constrictive. 

"Ahem."

The assailant spun around releasing two hidden daggers in the process. The daggers collided against stone; clanking to the ground harmlessly. She turned quickly once more meeting face to face with a pale woman. With an uneasy glance she looked over the unknown woman. She wore a black leotard beneath a purple tailcoat. This woman was bizarre even for her standards. Her iris's were not only two different shapes, but two different colors. Her right was a black heart while the left depicted a purple spade. However, this wasn't the only crazy thing. Her hair was cut symmetrically into two colors, black and purple. 

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me or are you going to tell me why you murdered one of my favorite students?" She asked, "But where are my manners? I'm Headmistress Pandora and you are?" 

Without a second though the girl plunged a dagger through Pandora's form. The dagger met no resistance as it passed effortlessly through. Where there was originally a single Pandora there were now three surrounding her. 

The first Pandora dramatically fell to floor clutching the nonexistent stab wound. "Oh, how you hurt me so." 

The second took a seat atop a nearby table. "No more of that." she said, and with a snap of her fingers shackles clasped around the girl's wrists and neck. She then turned her attention to the Pandora sprawled out across the floor. "And you stop being so gods damned dramatic." 

The demon began to sweat and attempted to claw at her new shackles. She felt the all too common tug around her neck and snapped her head forward towards her new master. The third Pandora stood there holding the chain around her throat with a devilish grin. "Now you'll tell me your name won't you?" 

"Liliana." she said begrudgingly.

The prime Pandora turned back to the first and said, "Go find our dear sister Freya and tell her it's urgent." In an instant the first Pandora stood at attention saluting the prime. "Aye Aye, Cap'n!" 

Pandora prime glanced at the lifeless body, "Did you really need to kill my dear little Elise?" she sighed, "She was my favorite you know." 

Liliana stared daggers at the eccentric woman. "When I get out of this I'll kill you too..." She murmured. 

"What was that dear? Kill me?" Pandora feigned an expression of sadness, "And here I though we were gonna be besties. Now be a good girl and stay right there." 

Pandora circled Liliana a few times before moving the bangs from her face. "It appears the little demon has a unique pair of horns, even if they are on the smaller end." she said with a light tap to one of the horns.

She continued her examination. "The pale-grey skin tone; stark white hair; and even that slight glint of crimson in your eyes tell me your some type of oni." Liliana began to grind her teeth at the mention of the word. "By the look on your face I'd say my assumption is correct." Pandora caught a glimpse of something peeking out of the long albino hair. "But wait...what's this?"

She pushed the hair away from Liliana's ears. A smug expression pursed her lips. "Oni's aren't very known for having pointed ears. So either your very rare or one of the eldest of your kind."

"She definitely wasn't one of the strongest!" Chimed, the Pandora swaying atop the table.

"What happened here?" A woman with wild brunette hair pushed her way through the door. "I felt a dark presence and rushed here as fast as humanly possible and met up with Pandora along the way." she said waving a hand at the Pandora stood at her side. "Mission complete m'am'!" Exclaimed Pandora with a salute.

Pandora prime rolled her eyes before directing her attention back to the demon chained before her. "Go ahead, explain to Freya what transpired here."

Liliana pointed a finger to the lifeless body of Elise. "That stupid girl over there attempted to summon something I guess, but ended up with me. It appeared she wasn't too particularly fond of my presence so she attempted to bind me, and then I killed her. That's all." 

Freya pulled jars filled with various herbs and reagents out of her worn satchel and began tending to Elise. She rubbed a thick mossy substance over the wound before sprinkling some ground bone dust across the body.

"What's she doing?" asked Liliana, "Doesn't she know that girl's dead?" 

All three Pandora's giggled in unison. "Don't cha know Freya's the strongest necromancer around!" said Pandora, excitedly. 

"I'm not some barbarian who raises the dead. I'm simply healing the body and guiding the spirit back." responded Freya.

With a final touch to Elise's forehead Freya finished her incantation. "Now we wait to see if she wishes to return." 

A few moments of silence passed before Elise released a loud gasp followed by violent coughing. She wiped away some of the dried crimson that stained her lips. "I-I'm alive...bu-" She was interrupted by another series of coughs. 

Freya clasped the girl's shaking hand. "I'm glad you chose to return to us. That was a nasty stab wound." Elise prodded at the now sealed wound.

Liliana scoffed, "Oh please, it was quite quick and painless." 

Elise's eyes went wide and instinctively hid behind Freya. "Worry not my dearest little Elise for I have caged the now flightless bird." assured Pandora. "I'll have words with you later about this little summoning of yours. For now go with Freya I'm sure she'll have something to help you readjust to the land of the living." The girl nodded her head and followed Freya out the door. 

"I have big plans for you my precious little demon." Pandora prime held a hand out to Liliana. "So come take my hand and join me in my crusade." Liliana shifted her hand above Pandora's but hesitated to grasp it. "And what a wonderful crusade it will be!" Giggled Pandora. "I'm sure it'll be glorious mess." Added Pandora. Finally Liliana clasped her hand and was led out of the room.

Pandora eventually led Liliana back to her large manor that overlooked the College of Illusion and Conjuration. She explained her job was to disrupt the Inquisition hunting parties in any way she seemed fit. Pandora gave her a day of respite before sending her to northwestern front.

Liliana sought cover in the large canopy as she leapt through the gnarled branches. The snap of a twig caught her attention. She spotted her quarry not far off from her current location. There were only four people from what she could tell. She sat in complete silence as the group passed just below her. Without hesitation she dropped behind the hunting party and slit the throat of the nearest member before retreating to the shadows. 

"What in the nine hells was that?" shouted one of the men.

The three remaining members struck a defensive position. "Kade cover the rear!" barked another man, "Sera you watch the branches!" 

Sera shakily aimed her crossbow at the the canopy. Seeing a flash of white hair shift branches she released a bolt. "I-it's in the canopy!" she shouted. 

"It's stalking us like we're prey." Said Kade. 

The leader shifted uncomfortably. "No. It's toying with us." 

"I'll give it something to toy with then." Kade said dropping to all fours. The tense silence was ruptured by the sound of snapping bones as Kade transformed into a large wolf. He began to sniff the air before glancing up and releasing a low growl. 

With inhuman speed Liliana lunged at the wolf. In a quick motion she snapped it's neck before turning her gaze on the two remaining prey. Sera dropped her weapon and slowly began to back away. "I...I don't want to die captain.." she tried. 

The captain looked at the bodies of his comrades then at Sera. "Damnit!" he yelled, "Sera go inform the others quickly! I'll hold this beast off for as long as possible." 

Liliana started for the fleeing girl. The captain rushed in front of her with an inhuman glow in his eyes. "Your fight is with me monster." 

Heat began to overtake her body as she lunged out at the captain with an array of wild swings. He managed to parry most of the strikes suffering only a few shallow cuts. Her attacks began to speed up and overpower the man. He couldn't keep up any longer and quickly became a pin cushion for her daggers. With a heavy breath she glanced at where the girl had ran before looking back at the, now defeated, man. "I'm not a monster." she said under her breath. She climbed up the nearest tree and made her way back to Pandora's estate. 

The next day brought visitors to Pandora's manor and Liliana's presence was request in the foyer. There she spotted the guests. Across from Pandora sat an elven woman with long inky black hair that covered a lot of her gothic dress. Behind her stood two individuals. First was a tall, elderly human man with slicked back white hair tipped with crimson. The next was a half-elven girl in steampunk clothing and strange device strapped atop her forehead. 

Pandora motioned for Liliana to sit with them. "Lily, I can call you Lily right? Anyways, Lily I would like you to meet Abbadon, the woman in charge of the Coven." She said, extending a hand towards the dark-haired elf. 

Abbadon looked Liliana up and down before turning her attention back to Pandora. "If your going to be keeping demons the least you can do is bind them correctly." She scoffed. "Dimitriv if you would be so kind."

The man gave a slight bow. "Of course m'lady." 

The half-elven girl perked up. "Did somebody say my name?" the older man sighed. "No Malady I was simply addressing Lady Abbadon." 

"Oh, I know. I'm just messing with you Dimi." she said with a snarky grin.

"Now miss if you don't mind giving me your palm." Dimitriv asked Liliana. Reluctantly she raised her palm. The man pulled out a ceremonial silver dagger and raked it across her skin. He muttered something under his breath and her blood began to travel from her palm to a jar in his satchel. A glimmer of crimson passed over Abbadon's eyes as the shackles binding Liliana collapsed to the floor. Wide-eyed, she reached for her throat and found no bindings. She looked at her wrists but instead of shackles she found a tattoo of thorns encircling her wrists. 

"You may freely speak your mind now." Said Abbadon. 

Liliana frantically looked about the room before setting her gaze on Pandora who sat with a nervous smile. She reached for her before being stopped by a delicate touch. "This is what we call a true binding my dear." interrupted Abbadon, "You are still bound to lovely little Pandora, but there are a few things you should know. First if you harm a member of my coven you will suffer a fate worse than death." She waved a hand towards Dimitriv. "And trust me. I will have my ways of knowing. Second you will answer to either me or Pandora. And lastly I have a favor to ask of you." 

She motioned for Malady to approach the table. With a nod Malady placed the device she had over her eyes and took off her gloves revealing hands constructed by brass and copper. "Divuune." she whispered. Abbadon looked at the rest of the table. "If you touch Malady's hand she will show us a small amount of foresight pertaining to your upcoming favor."

Abbadon placed a single finger in Malady's Palm and the rest of the table gingerly followed. Their vision was transported to far above the ground overlooking a small landmass encircled by water. Malady guided their vision straight down at an alarming rate. The wind sweeping past them as they rocketed to the ground stopping just above a raised stone temple. She didn't stop at the temple of the forgotten serpent gods. Their sight was pushed farther below that. A temple beneath a temple. Here they saw a series of cloaked figures circled around a small crimson egg. They each squeezed a familiar scarlet substance from their hands around the egg. One of the cloaked figures looked up to where they watched from and they were each thrust back into their bodies.

"The task is simple really." Abbadon said, unfazed by the trip, "Liliana you will help Malady get to this temple and get me that egg." 

Liliana laughed. "All this trouble for a crazy cult obsessed with an egg?" 

"My dear little demon, it's not about the egg. It's about what it can become and besides the task should matter little to you. Because the more favors you do for me the more freedom I'll grant you." said Abbadon with a devious grin. 

"I already know where that temple lies anyway so it shouldn't take too long." chimed Malady, who was obsessively fixing her ruffled necktie. "We'll leave tomorrow so get what ever you'll need from Pandora." 

With a bow Dimitriv escorted Abbadon out of the manor followed by Malady. Liliana turned back to Pandora. "So what about this grand crusade of yours then?" 

For the first time since meeting her Pandora let her facade slip. "Just do what Abbadon says for now. I'll get things ready for your return." She sighed. 

Liliana gave Pandora a faux salute. "Guess I'll be leaving at first light then." Pandora couldn't help but grin slightly. "Just don't get yourself killed before we're done." 

In one final act of disobedience Liliana flipped her the bird before leaving the room.


End file.
